The Gift
by dancexinxthexflames
Summary: The two things he loves most in the world. [DL]


**The Gift**

Lindsay runs her fingers through his soft dark blond hair, whirling the tufts of his curls affectionately through her fingertips as he slept. His slow, rhythmical breathing was her lullaby; his serene, unscathed expression put her restless heart at ease. She held in her arms one of the reasons for her living, and it soothed, but also frightened her, that after all these years, she was truly happy.

Her other raison d'être stumbles into the apartment just seconds later; his own dark blond locks were damp and dripping from the rain. She raises a finger to silence him and motions to the snoozing angel in her arms.

The man of 32 now, at the peak of his career, the epiphany of the life many had said he was never going to achieve, smiles as his eyes rest upon the two things he loves most in this world. And for a brief moment, he experienced a gratifying sense of security and fulfillment.

3 years ago his dream had come true. He had come across what he never thought he'd find. Something he thought he didn't deserve and something his backbiting luck and karma would never bring him. He had met her. As if such a blessing weren't enough, this one woman he loved without explanations, boundaries or motives had agreed to stand by his side eternally through the bonds marriage.

Just 3 years ago.

And just 11 months after that, when he thought that the Lord had bestowed him with enough of these greatest blessings, Daniel Lawrence Messer Jr. entered the world. At that moment, Danny believed that he could've died satisfied – nothing short of a happy man, who'd received everything he wanted in life.

Here he was 2 years later. Still a believer, still alive, and still discovering that each day he'd been given with these people he loved is a gift. A gift someone actually thought he'd earned and deserved, having gone through enough shit in life. Simply, the best gift he had ever received.

He trudges deftly across the carpeted floor without making a sound, afraid of waking the angel. Lindsay smiles up at him, her eyes twinkling with the resplendence of her joyful tears. He flicks them away with a swift motion of hand and presses his lips firmly against her forehead.

"Guess what?" he says, with a smile he hopes tells her how much he loves her.

Lindsay shrugs in clueless ness and brings a hand that she uses to fondle lovingly with his soaked hair. The angel moves his legs and stray raindrops fall against his socks. He nuzzles further into his mother's chest.

"I'm a first grade detective," he whispers gently in her ear.

Lindsay wants to scream and tell him how proud she is of him, she wants to jump into his arms and kiss him hard but she knows she can't. All she does flash a big smile, one she hopes will tell him how much she loves him. Then she pulls his face near and kisses him tenderly.

"Congratulations. I'm so proud of you," she says quietly.

The angel decides that this is the right time to produce gurgling noises with his saliva, and does so with great volume. The couple laugh at the cuteness that he just produced and gazed over proudly.

"It took me an hour to get him to sleep," Lindsay shakes her head good-naturedly as she appraises her growing son.

"He kept asking for you."

Danny gives off a soft chuckle and traces his son's small, stubby arm with his finger, which is enormous in comparison to his.

"He's just an angel," he mutters subconsciously, eyes not lifting.

"He's our angel," Lindsay corrects.

"Right," he smiles.

The baby stirs, stretching his arms past his mother's and kicking in protest. He shakes his head twice and purses his lips and sucks at an invisible bottle before opening his eyes cautiously and closing them again at the bright light. He scratches at his eyes. Danny and Lindsay find this extremely adorable.

"Mommy…" he says in a high voice, as if complaining that he had been awoken.

"I'm sorry, that was me, baby. I woke you up," Danny apologizes.

The boy suddenly opens his eyes like he's heard something he shouldn't hear. Not this early. His daddy was never home this early before.

"Daddy!" Daniel Lawrence Jr. exclaims, with a sudden burst of energy, trying to squirm desperately out of his mother's grasp to hug his father.

"Hey big boy," Danny says, picking his son up and throwing him in the air.

As DJ squeals in delight and happiness, Lindsay shakes her head and laughs at the two men who dominate her life these days. Her son's cheerful laughter echoes across the room and is the best sound she's ever heard. Danny tickles him and plays with him until they are both out of breath.

"Okay, enough. Wow, Daddy's getting old," Danny says humorously, holding his back.

"Daddy's old," DJ laughs, running fast with his short legs back to Lindsay.

"I know, honey. He is," Lindsay laughs along, carrying her 2 year old once more.

"Hey," Danny says with a grin, straightening himself and flexing his muscles.

"Wow," DJ says with eyes as big as saucers. "Daddy's like… Superman!"

"Daddy IS Superman, DJ," Lindsay teaches.

Danny hugs his wife and baby at the same time.

"Oh no. What's this?! Oh no, it's THE CLAW!" Danny says with a low voice, bringing out his "claw" hand and causing DJ to scream.

"Mommy! Run away from the craw!" he says, not able to pronounce the "l" yet.

Danny pursues after Lindsay into the bedroom as the parents tried to humor their child, who was giggling madly. He let's his psycho "claw" hand lead him into the room like it has a mind of its own and tickle Lindsay and DJ until they fall to the bed in laughter.

Danny follows and they all just laugh.

"The claw's gone. The claw's gone," Danny mutters, breathing deeply.

Lindsay and DJ crawl near Danny and both lay their heads on his chest, allowing the fall and raise of his chest carry their heads up and down.

"I love you guys," Danny says, stroking his wife's arm.

"We love you too, cowboy," Lindsay answers.

"We LUB YOU, Daddy! YAY!" DJ claps.

Danny and Lindsay just laugh.

**A/N: **Hey guys, hope you liked this one. If you did, take time to read and review my other one shots: **His Best Medicine**, **Asking Mac's Permission**, **New York's Finest**, **Their Little Secret**, **Lindsay's Stuff Toy **and **The Cow and The Beer Drinking Buffalo.**


End file.
